Le Retour Du Princesse
by Hoshi Chibi
Summary: femRyo! AU - Ryoma Echizen, top singer/model, decided to return to Japan to meet her childhood friends.
1. Chapter 1

Le Retour Du Princesse - The Return Of The Princess

Disclaimer : PoT by Konomi Takeshi

* * *

><p><strong>10:30pm<strong>

"Hot"

A girl wearing white v-neck hoodie, glossy black skinny jeans, gray Supra TK Society shoes, 2 silver chains circling her left wrist and a black leather band with square metals on her right, one long black chain with a silver-black cross at the end dangling on her neck, a black Ray Bans aviator hiding her sharp golden catlike orbs. And finally, one small silver cross pierced on her right ear completed her look – the perfect look of someone who just got out of a magazine. Well that's the perspective of most people. But to her, it's just a normal casual wear.

"Really hot." Beautiful stylish layered waist-length greenish black hair bounce softly as the owner stepped down from the private jet.

"Chris, is the car ready?" She looked back at the tall handsome man in his early thirties getting out of the jet while carrying both of their luggage (and obviously having quite a hard time in doing so).

"I called the mansion, and they said that the car that's supposed to fetch us will be a little bit delayed due to traffic. But it will soon be here." Her manager said after carrying the last bag out of the jet.

"Hmm, then, I'm thirsty. I'll buy something to drink." And with that, she strode off gracefully, her precious trademark cap on her hand, towards her favorite destination: vending machine to buy her favorite liquid: Ponta.

After placing a few coins, her lovely grape Ponta fell down on her awaiting hand in the machine. She opened it and took a long sip. After being refreshed, she removed her shades to search for her manager. She then realized that it was such a wrong move as two teenage boys stopped in front of him. They stared, and stared. Until recognition hit them in the face.

"RYOMA ECHIZEN!" They both shouted at the same time earning the attention of almost the entire airport after hearing the name Ryoma Echizen. Both boys and girls started running towards where they are. Their eyes turning into different sizes of heart shape. Yes, both boys and girls. Ryoma quickly returned her shades on her eyes and placed her cap on top of her head and pulled it down low. She hastily walked away from the fast growing crowd that is getting wilder with their VERY loud shouts of "KYAAAAA!", "RYOMA-SAMAAAA!", "RYOMA-CHAAN!", "OHMYGOD!" some of them even passed out.

"Damn, damn." She cursed repeatedly as she continued running. A hand suddenly grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the exit of the airport.

"That's a pretty little trouble you made there, Ryoma." The man said teasingly as they both ran towards a black SUV waiting at the exit.

"Shut up Chris! We need to get out of here before the media comes." The girl replied exhaustedly.

Both of them jumped quickly inside the car and breathe heavily. They just escaped the horrors of the monster mob chasing them.

"I'm so so going to bring a freaking bodyguard next time." She muttered under her breath. Determination shone in her eyes. The driver and the manager chuckled quietly at the beauty's rumbling.

As the car sped off, she leaned her head on the tinted glass of the window. _'I wonder how are they, mom, baka-oyagi, nanako-san, ryoga-ni, Kei and Syuu. I miss Karupin too. Haven't seen her for quite a long time.'_

Soon, the sounds around her started to subside. The soft vibration of the car, steady breathing of the people with her, the cold breeze swaying the trees, and the gentle sound of the night lulled her to sleep.

_'Surely, tomorrow will be an interesting day.'_

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Chapter 1 doneee! :D Is it goooood? Maybe not. awwwwww. 3**

**Review pleaseee! Any errors? I need your advice since this is my first story ever made. Flames are alright, but please don't be too harsh! **

**I know the plot is not unique. I'll try to think of a better plot next time. :D**

**Btw, what should be the pairing? Thrill or Royal? Either of the two only. :)**

**Au revoir!**


	2. Chapter 2

'_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom  
>Boom, badoom, boom bass?<em>

_He got that super bass  
>Boom, badoom, boom<br>Boom, badoom, boom bass  
>Yeah that's that sup-'<em>

'_Who the heck is calling me early in the freakin morning?' _the sleepy teenager dragged her arm on the side table to reach the annoying phone that dared to wake her up in her precious sleep.

"What?" she asked, not bothering to look at the name of the caller, obviously irritated.

"Hey, Ryo-chan, why didn't you tell me you're back here in Japan?"

Ryoma shuddered at the very familiar feminine but oh-so-dangerous tone she heard from the other end of the line, dangerous enough to make her sit up on her enormous king-sized bed. She could literally imagine the _innocent_ smile plastered on the face of a certain brunette with his eyes opened revealing the sapphire orbs that will have you frozen on your spot. Surely, the dark aura radiating off the phone was her imagination, too.

'_Shit,' _"Syusuke! W-where did you hear that from?" Ryoma asked nervously.

"Hmm," a sound of shuffling paper was heard as Fuji picked up the newspaper he was preciously reading on the table. He cleared his throat before he read the content.

"**Ryoma Echizen in Japan**

**Ryoma Echizen, a 15-year-old teenage girl who rocked the world with her godlike voice and godlike looks, was spotted in Japan, Narita Airport last night. Everyone on the airport turned wild after seeing the hottest, coolest, famous, richest, (gorgeous, glorious, beautiful, etc.) teenager in the world. Her company-producers in America refuse to give any information about her stay here in Japan."**

Fuji picked up the next newspaper and continued. "Another one from The Bulletin,

**Ryoma Echizen Goes To Japan**

**The young international star surprised the land of Sakura as she goes to Japan unexpectedly. She was seen walking towards the exit of the airport with her manager and onto a black SUV leaving the swarm of fans as it sped off. **

There's also from Daily New-"

"OKAY! OKAY! I get it!" Ryoma said exasperatedly. _'Damn media' _she thought.

"You're basically the headline of almost all newspaper, Ryo-chan." Fuji explained. The grin on his face was clearly evident on his voice.

"Ryo, that's mean you know, that you didn't tell your best childhood friend that you're coming!" Fuji added faking a crying voice. He even faked sobs.

"_Best childhood friend? _Kei will be mad." Ryoma noticed, _slightly _impressed with Fuji's acting. "Sigh, alright, alright. I'm sorry Syuusuke, I was just kinda busy. I'll make it up with you. Want me to treat you somewhere?"

"Yay! Deal! Starbucks, then!" Fuji exclaimed, all previous sadness completely gone. "I'll see you later! Oh, by the way, could you please fetch me here in the classroom?"

"What? Why do I need to do that?"

"So that we'll go to Starbucks together." Fuji said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Fine." Ryoma gave up. So much for arguing with Fuji's childish requests. "I'll see you in 5 hours."

"Okay, bye-bye!"

Ryoma dropped her cell phone on the spot beside her pillow. She closed her eyes for a minute, and then decided to have a glass of water.

* * *

><p>"Nya! Fujiko! Who are you talking to? You're smiling by yourself and it's creepy you know?" A third year that has a bright red hair that stood up in the whole classroom said as he jumped to where Fuji was seating.<p>

"Oh, it's nothing, Eiji. There's just someone very important coming." Fuji said as he continued smiling.

This, of course, perked up the red head's curiosity.

"Nya! Who is it? Who is it?" He began jumping up and down waiting for the brunette's answer. But Fuji chose not to answer, much to Eiji's dismay. Fuji looked at the clock and felt very impatient because the clock seems to be awfully slow. Why did 5 hours have to be so long? Why can't it be 5 minutes?

"Meanie!" Eiji pouted childishly. But then, another topic came to his mind. "Ne, Fujiko, have you heard, Ryoma-chan, she's here in Japan!" The red head began jumping up and down again. Fuji nodded and showed him the newspapers on his table that he asked _nicely_ from one of their classmates. Eiji grabbed it and raised it in the air. "I want to meet her! I want to meet her! I'm her number one fan!" Fuji chuckled and looked around the classroom. Everybody was chatting in groups. He could clearly hear what they were talking about. Somehow, all their topics are the same.

"Oh my god! Ryoma-chan is somewhere here! I wanna see her!"

"What if I suddenly walked up to her? I would surely die!"

"I'm a girl but I'm so in love with her! She's just too cool!"

"She's so hot that it makes me melt!"

"I bought all her photo shoot collections! They were as perfect as ever!"

"Ha! Me, I ordered in America the first 5 releases of her new album! It got a limited life-size poster of Ryoma-chan!"

"What? So lucky!"

"I know, right?"

"My room is literally covered with posters of Ryoma-chan!"

"Eh? But your room is so big!"

"I'm just soooo in love with Ryoma-chan!"

"Me tooooo!"

"Me three!

"Shut up, guys! I'm the one who is in love with her the most!"

"In your dreams, no way dude!"

-and so on, and so forth. Fuji smiled to himself and an idea popped in his mind. He grinned. A grin that caught Eiji's full attention and gave him goose bumps.

"F-f-fujiko?"

"Hmm?" Fuji turned to Eiji and raised an eyebrow while still grinning and eyes closed. Eiji sighed and plopped down on his seat next to Fuji's, silently praying that whatever Fuji was planning doesn't include him. "Sigh."

* * *

><p>Ryoma's white silk dress that reached up to above her knees flowed gracefully with her as she reached the refrigerator of their kitchen. She tip-toed at the cabinet to get a glass, but unfortunately, it's a little bit out of reach. <em>'Damn.' <em>She is not really small, well not anymore; she drank a lot of milk to increase her height. Miraculously, the milk worked. She is now 5'6. But the damning cabinet was set just a tiny little bit higher than she could reach. Suddenly, long well-toned arms reached up the glass she was targeting. She looked at the owner of the arms and found a mess of black-green hair that is mysteriously very similar to her own except hers was waist level and his was just barely reaching his shoulders.

"Ryoga-ni!" Ryoga filled the glass with water and offered it to Ryoma which she gladly took and drink. He then enveloped her sister in a bear hug but not enough to suffocate her. Ryoma tried to complain but then changed her mind.

"Ryoma! You should have told me you're going home. I could have picked you up." Ryoga said as he continued hugging Ryoma.

"Cheh. Too troublesome." Ryoma replied with her infamous brattish attitude.

"Aww" Ryoga pouted cutely and hugged Ryoma even more. Ryoma shrugged out of her brother's embrace and then scowled.

Ryoga grinned, "I miss you Chibisuke!"

Ryoma looked at his brother's deep amber eyes and smiled. A real smile far from her usual bratty smirk. A smile only her family and close friends could see. "I miss you too, Ryoga-ni!"

The both laughed and decided to continue their conversation on the living room.

Ryoma dived on the large black sofa that is facing the large plasma screen TV on the wall. She picked up the remote and began scanning the TV shows. Ryoga followed her and sat down on the big white cat-shaped carpet beside the sofa.

"Sooo, you took a vacation from work?" Ryoga asked.

"Yup." She continued scanning the TV and decided to stop on a channel that is about a yellow square-shaped animal with holes on its body. It was wearing a white shirt and brown trousers with a red necktie neatly fixed on its neck. Ryoma found it weird.

"Did you tell Kei and Syuu? They will really be happy."

"Ugh. Syuu found out in the news. I need to treat him somewhere. And knowing Kei, he surely knows it already."

"Haha. Of course."

"By the way, where is oyaji and mom?"

"Mom is in the office designing a gown for the Princess' daughter of – I forgot what country. I don't know where the hell dad is."

"Probably doing something stupid somewhere." They both snickered. "How about your girlfriend, Nanako-san?"

"She's currently hanging out with her friends. Though I'm supposed to fetch her later."

They both spend the time together, sharing stories with each other while lazying on the big living room of the mansion.

Time went by quite fast, and less than 5 hours has passed.

"Ah, I'm supposed to meet Syuu now." Ryoma said as she stood up. Ryoga did the same.

"I also need to fetch Nanako."

"Alright, bye!"

Both of them parted– Ryoga towards the counter near the grand door to pick up his keys and Ryoma towards her room upstairs to take a bath and change her clothes.

After a long bath, Ryoma entered her long walk-in closet. The walls were covered by mirrors. Hundreds of clothes lined-up. They were categorized into different groups. And each category was arranged according to their colors. At the right wall just beside the door of the closet stood a long rack of shoes. Different styles and colors of shoes, heels, and slippers lined the rack. At the far end of the closet is a big silver dresser containing different kinds of make-up, perfumes, etc. Just beside the dresser, a glass cabinet stood where all the accessories could be found. All in all, a magnificent walk-in closet. And it could only belong to another magnificent creature, called Ryoma Echizen.

She strode directly at a certain part of the closet, already knowing where the clothes could be found. As usual, her choice of clothes is a stylish as ever.

She hopped down to the dining room to search for their butler. She saw no one on the long dining table and was about to walk out of the dining room when an old man in a white shirt, black vest, long black tail coat and a striped trousers called her attention.

"Ryoma-sama!"

"Ah, Hiroki-san, kindly tell mom that I'll go somewhere and not to worry." Ryoma said to the old butler.

"Yes Ryoma-sama, but would you like to bring bodyguards with you?"

"No, I'll be fine on my own."

"As you wish, Ryoma-sama."

Ryoma stepped inside her favorite car – silver Porsche Carrera Gt. She stepped on the accelerator and sped off towards Fuji's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 heeere! Reviews pleaseeee!<strong>

**Again, are there any errors? :)**

**Special thanks to yukichan10 for being the first person to review my story! *Hugs***

**Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ryoma parked her car in a big parking lot in front of a grand building. She absent-mindedly wondered why there are only a few people going out of the building. She was quite sure that Syuu's end of class is right now, but then she decided to brush it off. She reached her cell phone lying on the passenger's seat.

"Syuu, I'm in the parking lot now. You can come down."

"Aa, Ryo-chan, can you come up here in my classroom? I got a lot of things and having a hard time carrying them. Would you please help me?"

"Sigh, sure. What floor?"

* * *

><p>"Alright, so what is the answer to (10x + 12y)(6x + 20y)=X "<p>

"Ugh, sensei, that's too hard!" The students complained at the strange numbers written on the board.

Fuji answered the equation on his mind, finding it too easy, being the tensai he is. He looked at the clock and resisted the urge to grin. _'Soon, this class will turn to chaos.' _He decided to observe his classmates and spotted 3 males behind him whispering. Apparently, they gave up trying to understand whatever the teacher was explaining and decided to just talk about their crushes which turned out to be Ryoma Echizen. Fuji joined in their conversation.

_"_Yesterday, I bought a life-size poster of Ryoma-chan. I pasted it in front of my bed. I was so fascinated by it that I decided to add more makeup to make her more gorgeous. So I stole nee-san's make up and applied it to Ryoma-chan's face." Eiji's ears perked up as it heard Ryoma's name and so, he also listened to Daichi, the one currently sharing his story.

"But then, I was never a skilled beautician. And so, Ryoma's face became horrible, and worse, the make-up won't come off." Daichi said and his face became depressed.

"Nya! How could you vandalize Ryoma-chan's face like that!" Eiji exclaimed.

"That's horrible!" The others agreed.

"Aa! I'll share something too!" Masao, the guy seating beside Daichi, said as all of them looked at him.

"You guys remember the poster of Ryoma-chan beside my mirror, right?" Daichi and the 3rd guy nodded and motioned for Masao to continue.

"You see, before, I would always put a light lipstick in Ryoma's lips, then every morning, before going to school, I would ki–" He wasn't able to finish his statement because the others already scowled visibly.

"EWWW! You're so gross, dude!" Their complaints turned out loud enough to get the attention of the teacher.

"Hey! You four, stop chatting like girls and listen to my explanation!" The teacher yelled at them.

"That first thing you need to do, is distribution method. You have to multiply the first term of the first parenthesis to the first term of the second parenthesis. So that would be 10x times–" The sensei wasn't able to finish his explanation, because a soft knock got everybody's attention. The class glad that a distraction saved them from the attack of numbers. Fuji brightened up and a big grin almost reaching his ears spread over his beautiful face.

"Sigh, Come in!" The sensei shouted loud enough to pass through the semi-closed door.

As if in slow motion, the door slowly opened and slowly revealed a person no one expected to be here, of course except Fuji. A 5'6 tall pale white female wearing a black leather jacket and a white loose tank top. She was wearing a black skinny jeans and a black boots with silver streaks at the top. Her accessories are complete too, with a black pearl necklace and black pearl bracelets on both of her slim wrists. She has a light smoky make-up just enough for her pale white skin. Her beautiful black-green waist-length layered hair was left flowing freely on her back.

"Sensei, may I please excuse Fuji Syuusuke?" A high-pitched voice that they always hear in radios, cell phones, and everywhere. A voice very familiar to the entire world.

Fuji started the countdown on his mind. _'3... 2... 1...'_

And so, the entire class erupted into complete chaos.

"RYOMA ECHIZEN!"

"OHMYGODD! IT'S RYOMA-CHAN!"

"CLASS! QUIET! SIT DOWN ALL OF YOU!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"RYOMA-CHAN, NYA!"

Good thing that the luxurious school applied a sound proof in the room, thus, avoiding the addition of more fan-girls/boys from other classes.

Bad thing is that they all raced towards the female girl who is currently on a panic mode at the sudden attack. They were pulling Ryoma in different directions causing Ryoma to yelp in pain.

Fuji noticed this and went on full protective mode.

_"Ne, everyone, get away from her."_ A cold shiver run down on everyone's spine and stopped whatever they were doing, as they heard the cold, dangerous voice that came from Fuji. Everyone's thought were clearly the same: Fear.

_"Follow sensei's order and sit down."_ All of them paled and quickly returned to their seats. No one from the class wanted to disobey an _angered-Fuji._

After the tense atmosphere, Fuji returned his innocent-smiling-face.

"Sensei, May I be excused?" Fuji asked the teacher. The teacher gulped down and nodded.

Fuji walked up to Ryoma aware of the absolute attention from the whole class. He smirked evilly. "Ne, Ryo-chan, you know those life-size posters of you distributed to the public?"

Ryoma nodded wondering what this is about. "What about it?"

Fuji's smirk grows bigger, "You see, I have 2 classmates that has it..."

Fuji and Ryoma walked out of the classroom. As they shut the door, everybody let out a sigh of relief. Except for Daichi and Masao who stood frozen beside their table, faces changing from white to blue. There was complete silence in the class, before erupting into another chaos.

* * *

><p>"GROSS!" Ryoma noted the names of Daichi and Masao in her head and maybe a few future pranks, while Fuji giggled.<p>

The two were now inside Ryoma's car. She was facing the door while Fuji was combing her hair.

"ARGH! Damn it! They messed up my hair!"

Fuji chuckled, "Sorry 'bout that." He continued brushing Ryoma's soft long hair.

"Cheh."

Ryoma turned around and started the car. The car started moving.

"I thought the class already ended?" Ryoma suddenly remembered.

Fuji grinned, "The class ends in half an hour."

Ryoma looked at him then groaned. Both of them laughed.

They parked the car outside the parking area of Starbucks. As they entered the cafe, all gazes turned to them. Thankfully, no wild fanatics today. People were just gazing at her dreamily, and were just greeting her. Maybe because teens here are more mature than in Fuji's school. Or maybe because they notice the _silent glare _of Fuji.

They went straight to the cashier and ordered 2 frappes. The cafe manager showed up and asked them if they want to avail VIP booths. They accepted and followed the manger into a lounge. The lounge was green themed. Every furniture's color was in a shade of green. At the center of the lounge was a big round table. They sat down at the big sofa in front of the round table. After the manager left, they felt much comfortable. VIP booths are really great.

"First thing's first. Ryo-chan, where's my souvenir?" Fuji grinned at Ryoma who smirked in reply.

"I'll give you one of my winter photo shoot collection. Since you're my friend, I'll gladly sign it for you."

"That's nice but I already have a complete collection of all you're photo shoots!"

"Then this frappe will be my souvenir for you." Ryoma winked.

"So, why did you go here in Japan? Not that I don't like it."

"Cause it's boring." Ryoma stated.

Fuji chuckled. "Ryo-chan, you never change."

Ryoma smirked. She eyed Fuji's full appearance for the first time. It's been 3 years since she last saw him. His soft brown hair was slightly longer than before. He was also just a bit taller than Ryoma with a height of 5'7. The pale feminine face was still there. His sadistic attitudes were also still there. "You too, Syuu, you're still feminine."

"And you're still cool."

"Of course."

"So how long will you be here?"

"I'm not sure. Until it get's boring here, I guess."

"Then, I'll make sure not to get you bored!"

"Heh."

Both of them took a sip to their drinks.

"Ne, Syuu, where is Kei? Doesn't he go to the same school as you?"

"Yup. Where in different class, though. But he is currently away for a business trip. I'm glad the Fuji Corp. is not as busy as the Atobe Enterprise. or else I won't be able to hang out with you today." Fuji's family owns a company that makes high-class cameras.

Ryoma was about to reply when a voice suddenly interrupted them.

"Who is currently away for a business trip, ahn?" A sexy haughty voice came from the direction of the door. There stood a tall man about 5'9 with dark gray hair and dark blue eyes with a mole just below his right eye. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a purple tie and a stylish faded gray jeans and black shoes.

"Kei!" Ryoma jumped towards Keigo and enveloped him in a hug much to Atobe's delight.

"Miss me, Ryo-chan?" Keigo grinned as he played with Ryoma's hair while still hugging her.

Ryoma looked up at Keigo and smirked, "As if." Both of them chuckled.

Ryoma pulled Keigo to where she and Fuji was sitting.

"Kei, how did you find us?" Fuji asked while scowling playfully.

"You're underestimating ore-sama's prowess, Syuu. I will always find Ryo-chan wherever she would be." Keigo replied proudly.

Ryoma scoffed then grinned. "Reunion! Too bad Ryoga-ni is not here. But still, it's good to be with both of you!"

"Yeah." They both agreed. "It's been 3 years since we last saw you. So far, you've been doing a good job if you look at how many fans you have worldwide and how you topped every large music charts."

"Aa. And both of your companies are doing quite well too. I heard Fuji Corp. is producing a new model of a DSLR camera. And Atobe Enterprise has extended its business into making luxury cars, am I right?"

"Right! I see that you're very much updated with our lives even if we are far apart." Keigo said.

"So Ryo-chan, you're currently staying here in Japan for quite a while, will you take your 1st year in high school here?" Fuji leaned on the table to look at Ryoma.

"We haven't decided yet about that, but most probably, yeah."

"Cool!"

They shared more stories and updates about their life. Then suddenly, Keigo stood up.

"Ore-sama hasn't spend time with Ryo-chan by himself. So we should hang out somewhere Ryo-chan right now since Syuu already spend time with you alone a while ago. So it is just proper to have Ore-sama's turn." Keigo declared as he grabbed Ryoma's hand. Syuu started to protest but Keigo was already walking towards the exit. Ryoma waved to Fuji as she was dragged out of the cafe.

"Where are we going, Kei?" Ryoma asked Keigo as they walk towards her car. They both decided that they would take Ryoma's car simply because Keigo also love that car.

"Secret." Ryoma raised one perfect arc of eyebrow.

"Give me the key. I'll drive." Ryoma hesitantly threw the key in Keigo's awaiting hand.

"You better know how to drive, monkey king."

"Ofcourse! Ore-sama is a pro car racer, you know!"

"The more reason I should be worried." Ryoma sighed and sat in the passenger's seat while Keigo took the driver's seat.

Keigo stepped hard on the accelerator and the car jerked forward and sped off as fast as hell leaving behind a cloud of dust.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER threeeeee! I hope you enjoyed it. ^^<strong>

**Revieeeeews pleasee! Thank you very much to those who reviewed. I love you all, guys!**

**Gaah, I'm so inloooove with cars right now. Porsche and Range Rover! /^_^/**

**you could still vote on the pairings. :)**

**Thrill - ||||**

**Royal - |||||**

**Ciao!**


End file.
